pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengar
Gengar (Japanese: ゲンガー Gengaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Gengar is a circle-shaped Pokémon with two large ears and spikes all over its back. Gengar has two red eyes and a sinister smile. It has claws on its hands. Gengar stands on its two legs, but it can Levitate as well. Special abilities Gengars have the ability Levitate. Levitate makes Gengar immune to -type moves. This Pokémon hides in the shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10°F. When there is a Full Moon, this Pokémon likes to scare people by pretending to be their shadow, then laugh at their fear. Gengars are mostly based on being mean and evil by tormenting people, hurting them and overtaking them. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. Gengar is also able to merge with and inhabit the shadow of another being. Evolution Gengar is the evolved form of Haunter, by trade. However, it evolved into second final form, Mega Gengar. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Gengar |redblue = Evolve Haunter |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Haunter |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Evolve Haunter |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Haunter |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Haunter |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |dprarity = Dongle |platinum = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |ptrarity = Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Haunter |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Haunter (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 68, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Haunter |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1-49F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Tower, Altru Building, |Ranger3=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple |Rumble=Eternal Tower |PPWii=Haunted Zone }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright.| yellow=A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you.| gold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.| silver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity.| crystal=Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake.| ruby=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| sapphire=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| emerald=Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| firered=It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains.| leafgreen=On the night of the full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing.| diamond=It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees F.| pearl=Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force.| platinum=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| heartgold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.| soulsilver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity.| black=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| white=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| black 2=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| white 2=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| }} Mega Evolution "Mega Gengar's unblinking third eye allows it to see into other dimensions." www.Pokemon.com/us/ Side game data |number=019 |pokemon=Gengar |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 3 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs and sinister ones imbued with loathing. |hp=5320 (approx.) |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} Origins Gengar appears to be based off a ghostly cat. Its name is possibly based off "doppelganger". Trivia *Despite Gengar being able to sneak within shadows, it is unable to learn Shadow Sneak. *Despite being part Poison type, it cannot learn any Poison types by level-up. However, it learns 2 attacks via TM, 2 attacks via breeding, and 1 from a prior evolution. *Gengar is one of the only three stage two Ghost-Type Pokémon, the others being Dusknoir and Chandelure. *Unlike most Pokémon, a Shiny Gengar has a small physical difference from a normal Gengar in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In said games, the spikes on a Shiny Gengar's back are shaped differently than a regular Gengar's. *Gengar is four inches shorter than Haunter, despite it being evolved from Haunter. *Gengar and its pre-evolutions are the only Ghost types to have a weakness to Psychic-type attacks, as the combination Ghost-Fighting has never existed. They are also the only Poison types to have a weakness to Dark-type attacks, as there has been no Psychic-Poison types. **This is because no other Pokémon have the same type combination as Gengar and its pre-evolutions. *Gengar may have been based on the Oni, a creature of ancient Japanese folklore that was said to float invisibly above cities, bringing anything from a natural disaster like an earthquake to a terrible disease. *There is a theory stating that Gengar might be the shadow of Clefairy or Clefable. **This is because they have a similar physical appearance, because Gengar's name originates from the term "doppelganger," and because Gengar's species is Shadow Pokémon. Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon